Twilight Honour - Epilogue
Back to main page: Notes on family Takaaki's father is a Crab from the Hida family and his mother was a caravan guard. When she was younger she was moving a caravan through Crab lands and one of the worst storms in memory forced the caravan to seek shelter in the house of a Crab noble who oversaw a village where they stayed for the whole winter. One of the governors four children was entranced by the exotic unicorn and in close quarters a romance blossomed. By Spring they had agreed to seek permission to marry and whilst the Unicorn did not make it easy for them, the young crab won them over. Now they live together and do not travel as much, her being the commander of the local ashigaru and him acting as military advisor, trying to convince the unicorn of the value of fortifications. Takaaki was a terrible disappointment, with his refusal or inability to take anything seriously and his frequent pursuits of amorous adventures. More recently, he seems to be maturing well as evidenced by his success at the Topaz Championship and subsequent adventures. His father is especially pleased with his exploits beyond the wall, although he seldom admits this within earshot of anyone. Takaaki also has an elder sister who seems to be even more of a disappointment as she dropped out of the Moto Bushi school and went in to politics with the Ide courtier school instead. Before Takaaki's recent successes, their parents' hopes rested on the youngest siblings, a male and female twin whose sibling rivalry drive them to constantly outdo each other. They are coming along very nicely in their School and are their parents' greatest hope to become 'normal' samurai they can be proud of. Shinjo Tomoe's father is a patron of Merchants and her mother is a Cavalry officer in the Unicorn army. Their marriage like most others was arranged, intended to bring about a union of prosperity and strength to the next generation. They were surprised by a willful but beautiful daughter who would have done well at court, but instead wanted to join the Battlemaidens like her mother. Iuchi Ayana's father was also a patron of merchants, but her mother could trace a pure line of descent from her ancestor, the original Iuchi. Her father was often away travelling, which left her in the care of her mother and her extensive library from which she learned a great deal. She grew up an only child but quickly took to an understanding of the elements. The Ronin Anzu's parents were both Ronin exiled from the same houshold in Crane lands, they did not speak about the cause of their fall, but still show respect to the Crane path by upholding etiquette as a keystone of their life. Tsurichi Okura was born to Crane Father and Wasp mother. Whilst this marriage was a mark of poor fortune for the father, his mother was an exemplar of her clan, winning numerous archery contests. So he resigned himself to his new life and found that his wife's differing personality and approach, complimented his own remarkably well. Where he was reserved, she was passionate. She was inspirational where he was methodical. She struck at long range while he defended her against those who tried to close that distance. They worked together as a couple and became quite feared as bounty-hunters of the Emperors enemies. The relationship did not begin with love, but it certainly developed in to it. Now Okura is the middle of three siblings, the elder sister follows her mothers path, whilst his younger brother has joined the Kakita school to study the blade. Episode 9 - The Matchmaker Following their victory at the Kaiu Wall the Emerald Yoriki return victorious and in a letter Bayushi Sugai congratulates them and urges them to return home to their sensei where they can study and improve before returning to his service, so that they may be well-rested. Shinjo Tomoe and Shinjo Takaaki both return to their home village together. Their respective teachers enlightened them on the secrets of their schools next technique Iuchi Ayana went back to her home where her teachers shared with her scrolls of Water that would compliment her studies. Cloak of Miya (Water 2) which would deflect blows and Rejuvenating Vapours (Water 2) which would grant rest, healing and reprieve to her allies. She also began to ask around about Ryoko Owari, discovering that it has numerous little traditions and odd customs. One of which is to bring your own cup when visiting. So she commissioned a friend to craft one with her family mon and a small haiku. Tsuruchi Okura was greeted at home by a proud family, impressed by his recent deeds, he demonstrated the skills that he showed when he struck Moto Kusogaki in her third eye. He was taught the second technique of his school and was awarded by a fine Tsuruchi compound bow, made using secret techniques of the clan that layered wood and metals to produce a bow half the size of the Dai Kyu bow, but equal in draw strength and accuracy whether on foot or horseback. Now travelling to Ryoko Owari they were invited to visit Bayushi Sugai at the tourist village of Godurasan Mora where he was the guest of the village governor. As a gift to their superior, they had the jade spears Takaaki and *lion guy, name forgotten* captured in the shadowlands made into an ornament resembling the kanji for duty. The city boasted a theatre, onsen (a natural spring and spa), a mead brewery, monastery, many luxury shops and restaurants all surrounding a natural waterfall that interrupts travel down a large tributary to the River of Gold. Merchants and travellers needing to travel further downstream need to disembark and catch a different boat, so the town grew up to service the needs of wealthy travellers. They were introduced to their new companion a female Ronin named Anzu as well as the governor and an elderly but highly respected Imperial family Matchmaker Otomo KIsagarasu, who had been hired to arrange appropriate marriages for the various Magistrates and had been in correspondence with prospective individuals for some time. Tomoe and Ayana went to the Onsen where they were greeted by a boisterous Dragon who welcomed them in and ensured his staff took good care of his guests. The warm natural springs were relaxing and they encountered a fellow bather. One of the Phoenix clan twins Isawa Nariko was moping in the spring her poor mood not easily lifted. Especially not by more fortunate and successful people than herself, whose exploits she was aware of through the letters Takaaki had been sending as he had to all those he became friendly with in Tsuma. She revealed that she had done little more than guard duty in this, her home town, since the Championship and despaired of ever going to Phoenix lands or leading a temple procession. However she perked up when she invited herself to visit the Yoriki when the settled down in Ryoko Owari. Meanwhile Takaaki, Okura and Anzu were out sampling the fine mead produced by the monks of Osano-Wo that the village was famous for. As well as purchasing a new cup. Okura and Anzu went for a simple design. Both plain, but Okura with an arrow-head design around the rim and Anzu with a tiny dragon symbol at the edge. Takaaki on the other hand commissioned a wolf wrestling with a Ki-Rin (Unicorn), somewhat tacky by city standards, but he liked it. He also put in an order for a cup of high quality with the fortune Megumi's symbol, the kanji for memory and a number of tasteful semi-precious stones. as a gift for Bayushi Sumi who he knew lived near Ryoko Owari and intended to visit soon. They were ambushed by the Matchmaker Otomo Kisagarasu who took Okura to one side. Where she proposed a marriage to another member of a minor clan. Tai of the Mantis. Where Okura's family was martially respected, Tai's family have the wealth of the Spice Islands and she sounded him out on the match, which he seemed broadly accepting of. She found Iuchi Ayana outside of the Onsen, where she provided details of a young Unicorn scholar who was a couple of years older, but renowned to be sensitive and a keen scholar named Ide Nakatada. A great lover and book and now a budding archaeologist. Ayana seemed to appreciate the prospect and they agreed to exchange letters before meeting. However from there on, other meetings did not go quite as well. Shinjo Takaaki's meeting was less auspicious. The Matchmaker was apparently aware of his liaison with Bayushi Sumi, who has now gained a new role as an assistant to the Imperial Ambassador to Ryoko Owari. She is training to represent the interests of the city in the Imperial court. However the Matchmaker apparently believed Takaaki to be something of a hick, who had arranged his own courtship outside of the proper order, but conceded that he might make good husband material if he behaved himself. For his part, Takaaki was unaware he was courting. After his last meeting with Sumi, he fully expected her to already be wed to an important courtier and was expecting to have to have a clandestine liaison with her. He was therefore pleasantly surprised that Sumi was to be his wife and wondered what strings she may have pulled to make this happen. He wisely kept all of this to himself and also hoped the matchmaker would not find out about the letters he had sent to his other female acquaintances containing subtle flirtatious undertones. She admonished him to be respectful and to not bring shame upon the Bayushi family, but ultimately blessed the union. He asked whether she would have a similar conversation with Sumi to which Otomo Kisaragasu replied that a pure young woman like Sumi did not need such a talk. Takaaki, again wisely, stopped himself laughing at this. Shinjo Tomoe was supposed to be a rare prize. She had caught the eye of Shosuro Jocho, the Governess's son and heir to the governorship of Ryoko Owari, one of the greatest cities in the world. However to her surprise she had greater affection for the lower-ranked Shugenja Kitsune Tanzan and rejected the offer. She nearly risked directly offending the matchmaker, but thankfully she chose her words with great care. Finally she came to Anzu. Unknown to her, trickster spirits had conspired against her and had been altering the letters being sent between the families. The elaborate prank had managed to convince the elderly Matchmaker to match Anzu with another female ronin. A woman named Dove who lived in Ryoko Owari and who likewise had survived the Shadowland, encountering no less than Moto Tsume, the General of Fu Lengs army himself. She was among the only survivors and in the last year she had impressed many, enrolling under a great teacher of Bushido and of the sword. Anzu attempted to tactfully explain the error, but the old woman would have no excuses. "My parents have no son." - "Well they do now" "I can not fulfil the duties of a husband." - "Then you had better learn." With that, she turned and left, unwilling to discuss it further. The courtship rituals were already underway with her parents having been involved. Apparently no mention of gender had been discussed. In the distance, the Spirits of S When they learned of this administrative error, Takaaki and Okura in no way made fun of the situation whatsoever and will of course never mention it again. Back to main page: